If I Knew What I Was Doing
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Merlin had found the rings almost three weeks before Arthur proposed. A/M slash. Warning: extreme fluff!


**Note: Once again, another photo prompt which I'll put the links for in my profile. Sorry, I am shitty at html coding, or else I'd do it here. .

* * *

**

Merlin had found the rings almost three weeks before Arthur proposed. They were just sitting there, in the top drawer of his bedside table. Merlin had been looking for the lost electric bill, and had searched there as a last resort. He was kind of in a hurry, seeing as the check needed to be in the mail yesterday, but the plain black box had caught his attention.

Merlin sat on the bed, staring at the two silver (platinum, he learned later) rings, resting against each other inside the box. His mind raced through millions of thoughts, while they just sat there innocently. Was one of them really for him? How long ago had Arthur purchased them? Did anyone else know? When was he going to propose? Why hadn't he already? Was he afraid to?

Merlin hastily put the box back when he heard a key in the lock. He knew Arthur had a plan (Arthur always had a plan) and didn't wish to ruin it, lest he open his mouth and Arthur never proposed.

Once Merlin almost asked Arthur about the rings. Merlin kept thinking about it, about the two innocent silver bands in the box in the nightstand. It wouldn't have been a problem; Merlin would have been able to forget about them, except that Arthur kept doing things. Romantic things, cute things that made Merlin think 'well, maybe this is it.'

Arthur tried cooking for him. Merlin came home one evening to find the fire alarm chirping in the hall, a mass of smoke emanating from the kitchen where Arthur was scowling at the offending pot and cursing to himself. When Arthur finally admitted that didn't work, they went out to really nice restaurants.

Arthur kept bringing home flowers after work. Sometimes large bouquets of roses, other times just a handful of daisies from Gwen's garden. Each time they made Merlin melt, and it always made him feel like a _girl_, but then Arthur would set them down on the table and tug him close. Suddenly Merlin didn't care so much.

He took them for coffee at the café where they first met, back when they were both at uni and Merlin was waiting tables to pay his rent. They ordered their favorite drinks and sat in their usual corner in the back, leaning close and talking in hushed whispers until Merlin had had enough and snogged him senseless.

He'd come home to find Arthur home early, and there were no lights on except for the romantic glow of about a thousand candles. And every time Merlin thought that this was the moment, Arthur wouldn't say a word, just tug him close and kiss him in a way that made him forget about everything all over again.

When it happened, Merlin was completely surprised. They were at yet another romantic place, the lake where they had spent their first summer together. They sat at the end of the dock, sharing a bottle of wine and watching the sun sink behind the trees. The light was slowly fading, and when the sun had painted the sky and the clouds a soft pink, Arthur spoke.

"Merlin, you know I love you, right?"

Merlin looked over at him. "Of course I do, Arthur. And I love you." He leant over to press a small kiss to Arthur's cheek.

Arthur turned and returned the sentiment. "Good." He said simply, turning once again to the sunset without another word.

Merlin stared at Arthur for a minute more. "That was it?"

Arthur turned to him again, taking a sip of wine casually. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing." Merlin said simply (like _no, Arthur, I know nothing about the rings in your bedside drawer_). He watched Arthur as he glanced over Merlin's face, as if calculating something, then he turned away again and looked out over the trees. Merlin stared down at the water beneath his feet, feeling a little confused and a bit sad at the fact that Arthur hadn't proposed. He didn't even hear Arthur move, but suddenly there was something small being pressed into the palm of his hand.

Merlin was speechless for what seemed like eternity. "Arthur?" His eyes darted between the silver band in his hand and Arthur's face. "Arthur?" He whispered again, as if he spoke any louder and the dream would be ruined.

Arthur was watching Merlin carefully, that same calculating look on his face. Merlin caught his gaze and held it for a moment before raising an eyebrow in question.

"I-uh" Arthur sighed. "I don't know, Merlin. I've been trying for weeks, trying to come up with the right words to say to you. I've watched every romantic movie I can think of, I've done everything I thought possible. I even asked Lance, but I don't know what to do, Merlin."

Arthur paused, and Merlin's heart skipped a beat or two. "Arthur, wha-"

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's knee. "If I knew what I was doing, I'd be doing it right now. I would have the most beautiful speech prepared. We'd be out at the ritziest joint in town. But I don't know Merlin. None of it felt right."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's knee and turned to face him properly. "Merlin Emrys, I love you more than I know how to express. You're my best friend, the perfect lover. I can't wait to see your face when I get home, and you're the only person I ever want to wake up next to for the rest of my life. So will you take that ring, and make me the happiest husband on the planet?"

Merlin's throat was tight and his heart was pounding. He looked from Arthur to the ring and back again, helpless to stop the stupid grin that was threatening to split his face in two. "Of course, Arthur."

"Oh thank god," Arthur grabbed his face with both hands and kissed his deeply. "I thought I had screwed it up royally." He laughed nervously.

"Arthur, it was perfect." The ring still lay in Merlin's open palm. Arthur picked it up and put it in its place on his finger.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Merlin asked, much later when they had finished the wine and were lying on the dock watching the stars.

"Hmm?"

"I found the rings in your drawer."

Arthur sat up to look at him. "When?"

"About a month ago, when I was looking for the lost phone bill."

Arthur groaned. "I knew that was a bad hiding place!"

Merlin just laughed. "It was alright. I had almost suspected that you weren't going to propose…"

"I was!" Arthur said quickly. "I just… every time, I got nervous... and I… well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Arthur leaned down over Merlin and did that thing again, where he kissed the thoughts right out of Merlin's brain.

They made love that night, right there under the stars. The wedding was gorgeous, and even though Merlin promised to never go accidentally snooping for things, Arthur swore to never keep surprises in the house again.

* * *

This was loosely based off of Keith Urban's "I'm In"

Lyrics:

Love doesn't come with a contract  
You give me this, I give you that.  
It's scary business.  
Your heart and soul is on the line.  
Baby, why else would I be standin' 'round here  
so tongue tied?

If I knew what I was doing,  
I'd be doing it right now.  
And I would be the best damn poet;  
Silver words out of my mouth.  
My words might not be magic,  
But they cut straight to the truth.  
So if you need a lover and a friend,  
Baby, I'm in. I'm in.

Baby, come on in, the water's fine.  
I'll be right here, you take your time.  
Just let me hold you.  
And we'll both take that leap of faith.  
It's like I told you, there's no guarantees when  
you feel this way.

If I knew what I was doing,  
I'd be doing it right now.  
And I would be the best damn poet;  
Silver words out of my mouth.  
My words might not be magic,  
But they cut straight to the truth.  
So if you need a lover and a friend,  
Baby, I'm in. I'm in.  
Baby,I'm in, I'm in.

Baby, come here next to me  
I'll show you how good it can be  
I'll breathe each breath you breathe;  
I can pour out everything I am,  
Everything I am.

If I knew what I was doing,  
I'd be doing it right now.  
And I would be the best damn poet;  
Silver words out of my mouth.  
My words might not be magic,  
But they cut straight to the truth.  
Oh, so if you need a lover and a friend,  
Yeah, if you need a lover and a friend,  
Ooh, baby, I'm in. I'm in.  
Baby,I'm in. I'm in.

Baby, come here next to me  
I'll show you how good it can be  
I'll breathe each breath you breathe;  
I can pour out everything I am.

Baby, come here next to me;  
I'll show you how good it can be.  
Baby, come here next to me;  
I'll show you how good it can be.


End file.
